Frequently, when participating in outdoor activities and attending outdoor events, participants are subject to conditions which make seating uncomfortable because of wetness and cold being transmitted to the body parts. For example, at outdoor theaters where lawn seating is available, the lawn may be damp from prior rain or dew. To protect ones clothing and underside against dampness and cold, resort is often made to the use of blankets, papers or sheets of plastic materials. However, within a short time, such fabric materials lose their effectiveness and eventually offer little protection against the dampness and the cold, and fail to provide the protection and comfort for which they were intended.
Another example where there is need for protection of clothing and the body is at outdoor sporting events where seating is on cement steps or metallic steps or chairs. Unless such seating is under protective cover, this seating subject to becoming wet from rain or other elements. Because such seating is hard and unyielding, and a good transmitter of cold, resort is often made to portable padded seating, which often include back supports. Such seating has limited application or use, is relatively expensive to produce. Because of its bulkiness, it takes up considerable room and cannot be stored in a small compartment such as a vehicle glove box or compartment.
The aforenoted disadvantages of known utility seats are overcome by the present invention which provides a multi-purpose utility outdoor car seat which protects against dampness, adds comfort due to padding and which can be economically made so as to make it suitable for use a promotional give away. Such a utility seat has many advantages.
One advantage of the present invention is to provide an all-purpose seat which can be used to protect a car seat from a wet bathing suit after the user has engaged in water activities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an multi-purpose seat which insulates a user from heat or cold and provides padding and comfort when sifting on hard unyielding surfaces.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an multi-purpose seat which is readily foldable into a compact package that can be conveniently and unobtrusively carried or stored in a limited access area such as the glove compartment of an automobile.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an multi-purpose seat which is economical to manufacture and is readily adapted for use as a promotional item.